Audience à Fort Grommash
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Négociations, amitiés, racisme, trahisons, histoires de cul et coups de pute... La Horde, c'est une saga politique mais avec plus de torses nus et musclés... Recueil de drabbles sur les dirigeants de la Horde.
1. audience

_Et je finis de vider mes fonds de tiroir avec mes derniers drabbles qui traînent, cette fois sur la politique de la Horde. Comme les autres, ces drabbles ont été écrit lors d' **abres à drabbles** sur LJ, défi d'écriture consistant à écrire un court texte de 100 mots en partant des derniers mots du texte précédent. Peut-être que des minifics suivront, allez savoir..._

 _Premier drabble écris en mars 2018_ _. Accroche : « elle est avec le mage »._

 **Personnages :** Eitrigg, Garrosh (Jaina/Thrall ?)

 **Temporalité :** entre... heu... _Burning Crusade_ et _Cataclysme_ ?

100 mots

o

\- Il est avec la mage et ne souhaite pas être dérangé, expliqua Eitrigg devant les portes closes de la salle d'audience.

\- Quoi, gronda Garrosh avec indignation. L'humaine ? La pute de Theramore ? Thrall la reçoit ici ?

\- Il s'agit d'une rencontre diplomatique avec la dirigeante d'une cité avec laquelle nous tentons d'entretenir des relations cordiales, précisa fermement le conseiller.

Garrosh gardait suffisamment de respect pour son Chef de Guerre pour s'abstenir de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Mais pas de cracher sur le sol pour marquer son mécontentement. Beaucoup trop d'orcs dans cette cour semblaient avoir une faiblesse pour les humains.


	2. protection

_Écris en mars 2018 lors d'un_ ** _arbre à drabbles_** _. Accroche : «_ _être protégé ».  
_

 **Personnages :** Garrosh(/)Malkorok

 **Temporalité :** _Le Déferlement_ (Christie Golden)

100 mots

o

Être protégé. Garrosh avait compris que ce n'était pas une preuve de faiblesse. Il savait se défendre, pas un fou n'aurait osé le nier, mais un Chef de Guerre à besoin de son temps et sa concentration à autre chose qu'à guetter derrière son épaule. Il avait besoin d'un garde du corps.

Malkorok avait rendu la chose aisée. Il savait s'avancer quand il le fallait et surtout se faire oublier dans l'ombre quand il le fallait.

Mais toujours il était là. Il veillait sur chacun de ses pas, sur chacun de ses souffles.

Il lui était dévoué, corps et âme.


	3. guerre

_Écris en avril 2018 lors d'un_ ** _arbre à drabbles_** _. Accroche : «_ _Une exaltation féroce l'envahissait. La guerre civile était lancée. »  
_

 **Personnages :** Malkorok (Garrosh)

 **Temporalité :** _Le Déferlement_ / _Mist of Pandaria_

100 mots

o

Une exaltation féroce l'envahissait. La guerre civile était lancée. Enfin, il allait pouvoir laisser libre cour à son juste désir de violence. Enfin, il allait pouvoir apprendre le respect à tous ceux qui le méritaient.

Aux ennemis intérieurs qui se révélaient, tous ceux qu'il avait soupçonné. Comme il avait eu raison de les faire surveiller jour et nuit ! De faire preuve d'une intransigeance plus grande encore que celle que Garrosh avait exigée de lui…

Les esprits faibles et chagrins avaient rejoins les traîtres. Ils étaient nombreux. Tant mieux. Seuls restaient les forts, les purs, les plus loyaux. La véritable Horde !


	4. faiblesse

_Écris en février 2018 lors d'un_ ** _arbre à drabbles_** _. Accroche : « ceux qu'ils pensaient plus faibles » .  
_

 **Personnages :** Garrosh

 **Temporalité :** n'importe quand entre le moment où Garrosh finit son adolescence difficile et le moment où, merci Thrall, il meurt...

100 mots

o

Ceux qu'il pensait plus faible n'avaient pas grâce à ses yeux, et ceux-ci étaient nombreux. Parmi les autres races, à commencer par les humains qu'il haïssait et ces elfes imbéciles, il ne les comptait plus. Mais même parmi les orcs, les faibles étaient légion. La plupart des femelles, à quelques rares exceptions ; les vieillards ; les enfants ; les malades. Les enfants malades.

Qu'existe-t-il de plus faible qu'un enfant malade ?

C'était peut-être l'image la plus parfaite qu'il avait de la faiblesse, ce souvenir répugnant de lui-même, enfant malade stupide et pleurnichant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa l'avait laissé derrière lui.


	5. excuses

_Écris en février 2018 lors d'un_ ** _arbre à drabbles_** _. Accroche : «_ _son papa l'avait laissé derrière lui » (c'est à dire juste après la précédente, oui).  
_

 **Personnages :** Vol'jin, Thrall, Baine (Garrosh)

 **Temporalité :** _Crimes de Guerre_ (Christie Golden)

100 mots

o

\- Son papa l'a laissé derrière lui ? Donc il est tout excusé, le petit orc complexé ? ironisa Vol'jin avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Ce ne sont pas des excuses, apaisa le tauren. Ce ne sont que des bribes d'explication...

Assis dans la tente du Chef de Guerre, devant le temple pandaren qui tenait lieu de tribunal, Baine en cherchait pour préparer sa défense et Thrall lui en donnait pour apaiser sa conscience.

\- Mouais, grommela le troll qui n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour haïr celui qui lui avait fait trancher la gorge. En tout cas ça explique pas entièrement la taille de sa hache...


	6. chasteté

_C'est un peu trop tragique tout ça, on va finir sur quelque chose de plus léger..._

 _Écris en février 2018 lors d'un_ ** _arbre à drabbles_** _. Accroche : « la nuit »._

 **Personnages :** la cour de Thrall (Tirion/Eitrigg - quoi ? Vous vous imaginiez que j'étais capable de faire un recueil sur _Warcraft_ sans au moins une évocation de Tirion/Eitrigg ? Aha. Non.)

 **Temporalité :** entre _Burning Crusade_ et _Cataclysme_ ?

100 mots

o

La nuit était tombée sur Fort Grommash et l'audience continuait de s'éterniser, détournant les discussions géopolitiques vers des contrées situées un peu plus en dessous de la ceinture. A l'ordre de jour : l'existence ou non du présumé vœux de chasteté des paladins humains.

\- Je vous dis qu'ils ne peuvent pas baiser, affirmait Garrosh. Sinon ils perdent leur pouvoirs ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sont aussi teigneux !

Thrall, avec un sourire amusé, se pencha à l'oreille de son vieux conseiller qui s'était jusque là gardé de tout commentaire.

\- Dis-moi, Eitrigg, toi qui connais bien le sujet, tu confirmes cette information ?

\- Absolument pas...


End file.
